


back at it again at yumenosaki

by flatcat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatcat/pseuds/flatcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of (admittedly not great) oneshots I've decided to keep in one place.<br/>Pairings are in the chapter titles, feel free to request a pairing or kink in the comments but updates might be a little infrequent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kuro/tetora

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting to ao3 oh god please help  
> this first chapter is kuro/tetora  
> with...a dress...

It’s normal. At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself. It’s just a dress, not some kinda maid costume or bunny outfit This was a completely regular occurrence.

Besides, he’d dressed up before when Kuro had wanted to, and this wasn’t really that different. Probably. The matching underwear was new, though.

The dress fit well on him, was easy to change into- it was way more comfortable than Tetora had thought it’d be. Actually, the whole situation was less questionable than he thought it’d be (hoped it’d be?), considering it involved a dress, stockings, and matching panties.

The panties weren’t part of the outfit. He technically didn’t need to wear them, the dress was long enough so that his current underwear would be fine. He put them on anyway, and couldn’t suppress squirming a little bit at how nice the fabric felt brushing against him, how soft it was.

There were still other parts of the outfit left to put on, though, and a thought came to mind- sometimes Kuro helped him with getting into the more complicated outfits. Maybe he could do that now.

“Boss, I’m having a little bit of trouble with this…”

He called Kuro over to see, hoping that he’d just help, wouldn’t ask about why Tetora needed help with something this simple.

“Could you help me with these?” he said, gesturing to the stockings, the top buttons of the dress that were still undone.

Kuro’s hands were big but gentle as they pressed closer against Tetora’s chest to button up the dress. His hands were so warm, but it still wasn’t enough. He wanted to be touched, skin-on-skin, feel Kuro exactly the way he’d dreamed about before.

..and in the length of time he’d been distracted thinking of that, it was over.

If he had thought the hands against his chest were difficult to deal with, Kuro helping him with the stockings was downright painful. 

Kuro’s hands were brushing up his inner thighs, smoothing out the creases in the stockings- he knew all Kuro would have to do is brush his hands upwards, a little more, and then he’d be able to see how turned on Tetora was but he had to keep quiet because Kuro didn’t know, this wasn’t why they were doing this, this wasn’t--

“Tetsu...are you hard?”

And that was the end of that line of thought.

Kuro continued, “If you are, I could..take care of that for you.” 

A lot of thoughts went through Tetora’s head, and being himself, he decided to voice all of them in the most eloquent way possible.

“It’s not- I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to- I mean I’d like it but if it’s just to take care of this-- I mean--”

Kuro reached over, tilting Tetora’s chin up so that he was looking him in the eyes.

“Listen, Tetsu. I wouldn’t do this just for anyone. You’re..cute. I’ve thought this for a while, but I didn’t really think you’d be interested... This...wouldn’t just be something you liked, y’know?”

Sitting on Kuro’s lap was nice. Very nice. He’d always thought about how it’d feel, but the real thing was so much better than he had imagined. Kuro’s scent, his warmth- the calluses on his hands brushing against the smooth skin of Tetora’s thighs, reaching up under the skirt to palm his cock--

“You’re really wet, Tetsu. It’s like you’re gonna soak through these panties yourself--I kinda want a taste.”

It was hard not to squirm into his touch, to grind into his hand- but he could feel how hard Kuro was against him, and he couldn’t help but think that he really, really wanted to do something for Kuro too.

“Boss…”

“What is it, Tetsu? Do you want me to stop…?”

“No, not that, but...don’t you need some help too?” Tetora said, rolling his hips back, grinding against Kuro.

“Ah- Tetsu--!”

“C’mon, boss, I want to touch you too…”

Kuro didn’t say anything else, just moved Tetora so that he was resting against his chest.

“Better? You can touch however you’d like.”

Kuro was even warmer up close, and smelled so good, and he’d always wanted to touch Kuro’s muscles when they’d practiced together in the karate club.

He didn’t waste any time undoing the buttons on Kuro’s shirt, even though he was a little clumsy, and Kuro had to help him undo them. It felt so nice to run his hands over the swell of Kuro’s chest, feeling how solid Kuro was against him.

His hands brush against Kuro’s nipples, twisting them a little bit before moving over to take one of them in his mouth to suck on it.

“Wait, Tetsu, I’m sensitive there--”

He knows. He can feel Kuro’s cock twitching, and the idea that he’s the one causing all this for once is nice to think about.

He continues to suck harder on Kuro’s nipples, pausing to nip slightly at his chest from time to time.

Kuro tilts his head up again so that Tetora’s looking into his eyes, and then pulls Tetora close to kiss him. 

Tetora’s never really been kissed before, but he’d be lying if he didn’t say that he hadn’t wanted Kuro to be his first.

Kuro’s mouth is nice. Tetora thinks so, definitely, but especially with how soft it is, especially with the way Kuro’s sucking on his tongue- it feels so wet. He feels so wet, and up close Kuro’s scent (like sweat and soap and a little bit of cigarette smoke) is so strong it feels like it’s covering him. It’s a nice feeling.

He’s pressed up against Kuro, still kissing him. 

He doesn’t really want to stop, honestly, but it seems like Kuro had more forethought than he did when he undoes his pants and pulls Tetora’s hips close enough to his so that he can get them both off together. 

Tetora whines at the feeling of Kuro’s hand on his cock, Kuro’s mouth on his, all of it. 

It doesn’t take either of them very long to come.

It takes some of the edge off, but it still doesn’t feel like enough.

“Boss...if you want to do anything else, it’s fine. Really.”

He isn’t really sure what ‘anything else’ entails, but he has a good idea that Kuro knows, that Kuro can show him.

Kuro pulls the (now soaked through with come) panties off him, and reaches into the side pocket of his coat to pull out a small bottle of oil.

He presses one slick finger in him, than another. They’re big- bigger than Tetora remembers his own being, on those rare nights when he’s felt adventurous enough to try something like this.

He already feels stretched so wide from just this, and he shivers, thinking about what it’ll be like to have Kuro’s cock inside him.

When Kuro presses inside him he can’t hold back the gasp. Kuro’s big, and even with the prep it feels like he’s being filled completely, enough that it’s almost too much, almost painful.

“You’re tight, Tetsu--”

He knows he should relax, but it’s even harder when Kuro starts moving. Kuro’s hitting deep inside him, and he’s barely able to hold on (he’s mildly aware of how much he’s drooling, being fucked like this- the noises that he can hear, short sharp whines in contrast with Kuro’s deeper moans are probably from him too, but he doesn’t really care, it feels so good)

“Tetsu, I’m--” 

He doesn’t know what he’s asking, not really, but he knows he wants it from his boss, wants to be claimed, wants to be marked- wants to be filled up completely.

“Boss..! Please, inside…!”

(He can feel Kuro come inside him, hot and wet and thick, and the feeling of it drives him over the edge. It’s a strange sort of satisfaction when he feels Kuro pull out, feels the come drip down his thighs onto his stockings, mess up the dress-)

He knows he might have some bruises, but it feels so nice…

He’s dimly aware of Kuro cleaning the come off him and out of him. picking him up, taking him off somewhere- a bed, it seems like. It seems like Kuro’s going to go off somewhere, and even in his half-asleep haze, Tetora can muster just enough focus to reach up--

“Boss...c’mon...stay with me…”

He can feel Kuro turn around, lie on the bed to pull him close, and as he feels the warmth of his body, he finally drifts off to sleep.


	2. leo/knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's leo/all of knights 
> 
> yes it is exactly what you would think and i don't really have an excuse for this

Tsukasa’s not sure what to think of this, this late-night meeting with all of them. It almost feels wrong to do, for some reason.

He feels like it’s suspicious, to welcome Leo back this late, to have a party this late- what kind of party would it even be, with just the five of them?

It feels odd, but he goes anyway to the meeting room, to what he realizes is a bedroom when he goes in--

Leo’s in the middle of everyone on the bed, being touched and petted and kissed and having their attention completely focused on him- Arashi’s hands, stroking his head, his cheeks, trailing a thumb across his lips to almost dip into his mouth (Leo’s rubbing his face into the touches, and Tsukasa swears he hears a ‘you’re so good’ from Arashi when that happens), Izumi’s running his hands along Leo’s back and thighs (Tsukasa can tell Leo’s relaxing into the touches, can tell Izumi’s trying to make him comfortable).

Ritsu is licking at Leo’s neck, sucking a little bit (it’s definitely going to leave marks later) and Leo whines each time he bites down.

Tsukasa can’t help but feel like he’s intruded on something intimate. He can’t help but want to watch, wait, see how far they’d go.

Everyone’s too absorbed in Leo to pay any attention to him. Leo, however, manages to notice.

Even as distracted as he is, he manages to call Tsukasa over to him.

Tsukasa can’t back down now. He doesn’t really want to. Not with Leo in front of him like this, not with how much he realizes he wants this.

So he steps forward, and moves onto the bed with Leo.

He’s not even thinking. It’s like he’s hypnotized, like he wants something that he doesn’t quite know how to describe.

Leo’s shirt is undone a little bit. Tsukasa can’t help but undo the buttons some more, want to run his hands along his skin--

He looks up to see Leo watching him. 

At this distance, he can see the flush on Leo’s cheeks, feel the warmth from his skin- Tsukasa knows he must be just as red if not more but Leo’s lips are so close, and following the urge he has, he moves in to kiss Leo.

He had intended it to be simple, just a kiss on the lips. 

He hadn’t really kissed anyone before, but it seemed like the right time. 

Judging by how Leo reacted, it definitely was.

Leo pressed closer to him, away from everyone else’s hands, and wrapped his arms around Tsukasa’s waist to get a better grip.

His tongue was in Tsukasa’s mouth, wet and hot and so nice.

It felt like Tsukasa couldn’t even breathe.

How many times had Leo done this? Who with? 

When Leo finally pulled away, Tsukasa knew he must have looked breathless, knew he was panting, knew Leo was looking only a little bit ruffled. 

Leo looked at him for a second, and then finally, finally broke the silence.

“Was that...your first kiss?”

Leave it to him to figure it out this easily.

“Ahaha, you really are interesting! I wouldn’t have expected that from you.”

He gestured vaguely behind him.

“Sorry, all of you, you’ll have to wait. I want to try this with Suou before all of you get a chance.”

Tsukasa knew what he meant by that, but he didn’t expect Leo to crawl into his lap immediately after saying it.

Leo pressed close to him, again (he could feel the warmth of Leo’s skin against him through his coat, and when Leo kissed him it felt even better than before.)

He could feel his body responding to Leo’s being so close, starting to get hard, starting to ache for more--

Leo had definitely noticed.

It didn’t take him long at all to undo Tsukasa’s shirt and slip out of his own clothes.

Obviously, Leo was impatient. He pressed his hips up against Tsukasa, and he could feel how turned on Leo was.(even through the fabric, he could feel how hard Leo was, knew Leo could feel how wet he was, soaking through his underwear just with this little bit of stimulation)

Tsukasa thought, for a bit, that Leo was going to grind against him harder, let them both come just like that.

But then Leo pulled back.

He didn’t know where Leo had gotten that small bottle of oil (had it been prepared beforehand?), but he definitely noticed him coating his fingers in it, stretching himself open.

Leo was definitely showing off, he realized, but Tsukasa couldn’t really do much other than wriggle out of his underwear, feel a little nervous under his gaze- what was Leo expecting? Could he really live up to that?

As it turns out, he really doesn’t need to do anything, not at all. Leo gets into his lap, easing Tsukasa into him.

Leo gets used to him easily enough, and starts to ride him.

Pretty roughly, in fact- it feels like Leo’s trying to get him to come first, but when Leo’s riding him like this it’s pretty obvious that he’s also enjoying this quite a lot.

Tsukasa can tell he’s getting close, he’s getting tighter but--Tsukasa’s close too.

He tries to ask, because it’s only polite to warn someone, not polite to come inside someone without their permission--

Leo seems very amused at the question, but not in a bad way. He seems to think it’s cute, actually.

Of course, he presses Tsukasa down. of course, he makes it so that Tsukasa can’t help but come inside. of course, Leo kisses him while he does it. 

Leo’s come is splattered across his stomach, and his own is dripping out of Leo, down his thighs. It’s strangely satisfying to see.

He sees Leo beckon to the others, sees Arashi and Izumi pull him in between them- sees him squirm as Arashi eases into him, as Izumi fills his mouth.

Both of them are going as slowly as they can, knowing that he’s still probably sensitive from Tsukasa. 

None of this is probably intended as teasing, Tsukasa knows, but watching Leo squirm between them, watching him moan with Izumi’s cock in his mouth as Arashi hits somewhere nice inside him at exactly the right moment is amazing.

Arashi’s pretty observant with this type of stuff, Tsukasa thinks. Even if it doesn’t seem like that.

When Izumi comes, Tsukasa can see the way Leo swallows, trying to take it all (some drips out of the corner of his mouth, and somehow Tsukasa wants to taste it, wants to know how it feels to taste someone else’s come marking him, doesn’t know if he wants to be there with Leo or be in Leo’s place)

Arashi’s nice enough to reach a hand over to grab Leo’s cock, let him come with something inside him, let them both come at the same time. 

Judging from just how much of a mess Leo is after Arashi pulls out afterwards, Tsukasa can only imagine how it must’ve felt.

He’s panting, his hair messed up (drool and come dripping out of his mouth, legs shaking from all the stimulation, the feeling of having someone inside him twice already) but he’s smiling.

“Are you okay? Want to stop here?” 

Arashi’s noticed how sensitive he is but looks a little fond, rubbing circles into the small of his back.

“If you hurt yourself with this it’ll be annoying, so tell us if it’s getting too much.” So has Izumi, but there’s no real venom in his tone as he reaches down and brushes Leo’s bangs out of his eyes.  

Leo’s voice is a bit husky from having his throat used like that, but he still responds.

“Ahaha, you’re worried about me? You really are overbearing. But I’m fine. Actually.. I kinda missed being the one to take care of my knights.”

Arashi and Izumi back off, and let Ritsu come forward.

The first thing Ritsu does is sink his fangs directly into Leo’s neck. Leo shudders under the touch, but doesn’t back away, and Ritsu doesn’t let the blood drip, just licks and sucks at the bite marks until they’re not bleeding anymore.

It feels good, he can tell. Ritsu fucks him slowly while leaving bite marks all over his back, sucking at each one- it’s hard to tell whether Leo likes Ritsu’s cock or his mouth better.

Ritsu bites him when he comes and the look on Leo’s face, open and vulnerable and so, so sensitive, will probably stay with Tsukasa for a while.

He pulls back, and Tsukasa can’t help but wonder.

He kisses Leo deeper than they did earlier, tasting Izumi’s come in his mouth (it feels like they’d both sucked him off, and wasn’t that a thought for later)

“You really are surprising, Suou.”

Tsukasa presses his hips to Leo’s, wraps a hand around both their cocks, and lets Leo come, shaking, against his hand.

He rests against Leo, dimly conscious of the other members of Knights cleaning him and Leo up, and his last thought before sleep is that if there are any more late night meetings like this, that he’d be happy to come. 


	3. eichi/leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eichi/leo
> 
> once again i do not have an excuse for this

It was the same old club room where the two of them had met back when they were enemies. Eichi had asked him to meet there to celebrate his return.

He had missed Leo, he said. He’d invited him to catch up. 

Leo hadn’t really wanted to turn him down, and he’d been curious about what Eichi had wanted to say to him.

That was how the two of them had ended up alone together in the old clubroom, talking and drinking tea.

“Things have changed a lot around this school while I’ve been gone...but you’ve stayed as the same old Emperor, haven’t you?”

Eichi smiled.

“I wouldn’t call myself that. You can see it yourself, can’t you? The school has changed. I’m not the “Emperor” who rules this school with an iron fist anymore. I’m just a wanderer, with no court to speak of.”

His voice was carefree, but there was something else in his expression.

“I’m completely alone and defenseless, anyone who wanted to could capture me and take me as their own.”

Oh. That was what he was after. Of course. 

Leo put his tea down.

“You really haven’t changed, have you? You’re not afraid of me at all.”

Eichi  leaned closer, his expression still unruffled.

“Neither have you, Tsukinaga. Why would I be afraid of you? Or, are you trying to suggest I should be afraid of you? Are you going to punish me, now that I’m alone and defenseless?”

Leo pressed up closer to Eichi, to kiss him once before pulling back.

“You say that, but you’re really inviting me to do that, aren’t you? Well, fine. It’s not like I mind, really. Show me- how do you want me to punish you, Emperor?”

Eichi pulls Leo into his lap, into a deeper kiss.

“Be exactly as rough as you’d like to be. Do whatever you’d like to do to me.”

Eichi’s always been like this, always been happy to take whatever he can get, finds it interesting more than anything else.

As Leo removes his own clothing, he notices the way Eichi stops to watch him like Leo’s putting on a show for him.

He’s about to ask Eichi if he has anything to help prepare him. Eichi’s response of ‘don’t need it’ makes Leo wonder, but he doesn’t question it.

Of course, when he bends Eichi over the edge of the table, presses his fingers into him-- (their height difference makes this a little bit difficult, but Eichi’s never really been hard to push down), he can feel how slick Eichi is inside already. He’s already been prepared, if not already been taken today.

Leo can’t really tell which is more likely- Eichi being fucked by someone, being stretched open and slick and cleaning up just-barely before their meeting, or Eichi preparing himself for this before coming to meet him.

Did he know that Leo would give in? If he hadn’t, would he have just found someone else?

He might be a little rough when pushing into Eichi, thinking about it, but that’s fine.

Judging by the way Eichi whines a little bit when he speeds up, gasps when he bites the back of his neck- it’s more than fine.

Some part of him wants to make Eichi be louder, wants to really wreck him this time the way he wants, get him to completely lose his composure for once.

Something comes to mind.

“When did you say everyone was gonna be coming back, Emperor?”

He can feel Eichi tense up just a little bit. Bingo.

“You know, if we take too long, they could hear us. They could walk through the door, see their emperor being fucked like this--”

He punctuates this with a thrust against just the right spot to make Eichi gasp.

Leo smiles.

“Maybe they’ll join in. Would you like that, if they just did the same thing to you that I’m doing now? Maybe the entire school’d join in, use you like this without even a break--”

He speeds up again- not the best for Eichi, he knows, but Eichi’s tight, and he’s enjoying it just as much as Leo is(the bruises will probably show later, but it’s still fine)

“Yes..I want...”

Eichi seems like he’s having trouble remembering to breathe, panting so heavily from this that the drool is dripping out of his mouth--

Eichi is either really enjoying it or literally going to die, and although Leo, really, really, doesn’t want to risk that possibility.

So he slows down.

“Hey, do you want…?”

Leo just intends to ask if he wants to stop, but Eichi seems to misunderstand it as teasing and he snaps-

“I do! I want to be used by as many people as possible, I want them to see me like this, It doesn’t matter anymore, so please…!”

Leo can tell how hard it is for Eichi to speak, but is surprised by how easily Eichi starts to beg. He really wouldn’t have admitted to anything like this before.

“I don’t want to break you, you know?”

Eichi’s breath is hoarse when he snaps back-- “I’d rather be used and broken like this than just be treated like porcelain! Don’t pity me, just move, Tsukinaga!”

Leo can’t really say anything to that.

Eichi is hot and tight and wet around him, and it really doesn’t take him that much to come, doesn’t take Eichi that much longer to come all over his own stomach right after.

Eichi looks so tired, like he’d just be lying there on the couch dirty until someone comes in and sees him like that. Leo cleans them both up and sits down next to him.

It’s almost like they’re just sitting together and relaxing. It’s almost like they’re friends.

Leo is the one to break the silence first.

“Maybe I was wrong about you. Even though you’re still that same prideful Emperor, maybe you’ve changed a little bit.”

Eichi seems amused.

“Maybe you have too- you were never so concerned about your enemies before. Are you sure that’s safe?”

Leo’s quiet for a bit, then he answers--

“Don’t be silly. I just don’t want you to die...Well. Maybe that’s the same thing. I still have no intention of just rolling over and letting you do what you want, though.”

“I wouldn’t expect it from you.”

They don’t say anything else, just sit like that for a while longer.


	4. ritsu/mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry to the person who requested this! it's so short but i only just now noticed your comment, and didn't want you to have to wait longer..
> 
> anyway, thank you for requesting! i hope this mao/ritsu is ok even if i am. not a great writer...

“Hmm~ I was having such a nice nap, and then Maa-kun had to come and wake me up. Oh well, guess I’ll have to punish him for that~”

Ritsu’s in his lap before he really knows what’s happening. He can feel Ritsu’s hot breath tickling his neck, and as Ritsu leans closer he realizes he knows exactly how this is gonna go.

“H-hey! Wait, Ritsu! If you leave marks…!”

“Don’t care~ ♪ Like I said, this is your punishment~”

When Ritsu bites down, it hurts. Mao can feel him lapping at the little wounds he’s made, making sure none of his blood goes to waste- he’s always been strange like that.

Ritsu biting him like this has made him more aware of everything, every little breath against his neck as Ritsu feeds, all the little moans that he lets out as he sucks his blood, the way Ritsu’s skin brushes against his..

Ritsu’s so warm in his lap like this, and Mao can feel himself getting hard.

Unfortunately, so can Ritsu.

“Oh? Seems like Maa-kun’s enjoying this punishment more than he’s letting on. I might just need to punish him more then~”

It didn’t take them both that long to undress, but Mao hesitated for a second.

“Ritsu, do you have..”

“Of course, of course. I wasn’t just going to leave you hanging. Now. On your back, I want to see your face when you’re getting punished~”

Ritsu pressed a finger into Mao slowly.

It wasn’t enough. Mao knew Ritsu was probably teasing him as part of the “punishment’, but he wanted more, pushing back onto Ritsu’s hands to see if he could make Ritsu go faster.

When Ritsu finally pressed his cock inside, Mao couldn’t help the whine that escaped him.

His fangs digging into Mao’s shoulder contrasted so well with his cock pulsing inside- it was so hot, and he knew he was getting louder as Ritsu fucked him.

The louder he got, the rougher Ritsu got with him- maybe he really did want people to hear both of them, hear what the two of them were doing together.

It’s so warm when Ritsu comes inside him, and Mao can’t help but come soon after.

His thighs are slick with it when Ritsu pulls out- anyone coming by could see what they’d been doing, but Ritsu seems pleased, if a little sleepy.

“I think you’ve learned your lesson~ Come lie down with me.”

Saying that, Ritsu pulls him down for a nap with him. 

“H-hey, I need to clean up! I can’t just..!”

Ritsu isn’t listening, and Mao eventually just gives up. Ritsu does smell nice, after all, and it is comfortable to lie here with him, at least for a little bit.

It’s the last thing he thinks before he falls asleep.


End file.
